Orejas de Gato
by Cami-nyan
Summary: El día había llegado, Kenma tenía cobardía de ultima hora. No era capaz de lidiar con Kuro y sus locuras, mucho menos ahora que estaban solos en casa, no, no, se negaba a caer en manos de ese pervertido y medio. Pero en últimas, así lo quería. KuroKen. One-shot. OoC. Yaoi.


**PAREJA YAOI, SI NO LES GUSTA, POR FAVOR NO LEAN.**

 **Haikyuu no me pertenece. Solo la pobre inspiración para este corto escrito.**

 **Tal vez OoC y cosas demasiado fumadas.** **But well, here I go.**

 **Primer escrito por estos lares, tenganme aprecio y paciencia, espero les guste.**

 **Np- Can't feel my face – The weekend**

 **.**

 **Orejas de Gato**

-Kenma.- La voz de Kuro sonaba juguetona y profunda, Kenma sintió como una descarga de electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, había estado preparándose psicológicamente para ese momento, pero no estaba listo, no había suficiente, nunca iba a estar preparado para ese día- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Kenma giro suavemente con los dedos de sus manos fuertemente agarrados a su teléfono celular, vio a Kuro ahí, de pie, con esa sonrisita sínica que usualmente tenía. El pánico se apodero de él y salió corriendo hacia el baño de su casa, las desventajas de que fueran amigos desde pequeños era que sus padres querían demasiado a Kuro y le permitían entrar y salir de la casa como si fuera de él.

Le puso llave a la puerta del baño y se deslizó lentamente por esta para sentarse en el piso finalmente, trato de calmarse un poco y respirar con normalidad.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, volverían más tarde, estaba a merced de Kuro y sabía que no iba a tener mucho tiempo en el baño, ya que Kuro podría desesperarse y buscar las llaves de las puertas de la casa que estaban en alguna repisa y finalmente sacarlo del baño.

Se hizo la imagen mental y todo, abren la puerta de repente, lo toman por el cabello y Kuro lo arrojaría a la cama para hacerle todo el tipo de perversidades que se le ocurrieran y que él quisiera.

Sacudió su cabeza y continuó con las respiraciones pausadas. Se le estaba pegando la perversión de Kuro. Desbloqueo su teléfono y con agilidad envió un corto mensaje a Shoyo.

"El día ha llegado y estoy aterrado Shoyo, no sé qué hacer."

En pocos segundos obtuvo una respuesta.

"Solo relájate Kenma, todo va a estar bien. Haz lo que tenías planeado y no dejes que ese cabeza de escoba te espante. /o/"

Kenma rió un poco por lo bajo ante el apodo y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza una última vez. No sería tan malo.

Se levantó del piso y abrió la puerta con lentitud esperando ver a Kuro con las llaves en mano o algo así, sin embargo el pasillo estaba desierto, camino hasta su habitación y lo vio recostado en la cama con una expresión serena.

" _¿Se durmió?"_ Pensó Kenma mientras avanzaba en silencio a la cama.

Sin aviso unos brazos se alargaron y lo llevaron con él a la suavidad de la cama. Kuro era un tramposo.

-Hey- susurro mientras lo abrazaba y veía a los ojos.

-Pensé que dormías.

-No puedo dormir en estos momentos, sabes, estoy algo emocionado…- Kenma tragó saliva con fuerza y trato de seguir respirando con normalidad.

-¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?- Kenma desbloqueo su celular y abrió un juego cualquiera, de los últimos que había descargado y le había parecido más sencillo, empezó a jugar mientras seguía la conversación con Kuro, necesitaba distraer sus manos con algo más para que los nervios no lo consumieran.

-Ya sabes, recientemente gane una apuesta y he estado esperando con mucha paciencia, ha sido difícil, soy algo impaciente pero finalmente ha llegado el día de cobrar mi ganancia.- Un travieso beso se escurrió por el cuello del bajito, haciéndolo estremecer y perder el control por un segundo de su juego. - ¿Estás listo Kenma?- Rindiéndose bloqueó su celular de nuevo y se levantó de la cama para seguidamente arrodillarse frente a Kuro, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso.

-Adelante.- Sus manos inconscientemente se aferraron a su pantalón y bajo la mirada al interesante piso, Kuro se movió de su posición, camino un poco hasta el escritorio de Kenma y regreso, colocándose a su espalda.

-No debes estar tan tenso Kenma, o sino no será divertido.- Kenma podía visualizar los pucheros que se acababan de formar en la cara de Kuro y trato de relajarse un poco; una suave presión se posó en su cabeza, apretaba un poco, pero sin embargo no dolía, Kenma respiro hondo y se levantó.

-¿Esta bien?- Sentía calor acumulándose en su cara, Kuro estaba loco por obligarlo a hacer algo así.

-Esta perfecta, no sabía si conseguir una mona o negra, pero supongo que la negra fue la mejor opción.

Kenma dio unos cuantos pasos por su habitación y llego frente al pequeño espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes, se observó un poco y se ruborizó aún más, el accesorio que ahora utilizaba era bastante gracioso a decir verdad. Un par de orejas negras con unos lazos rojos de los cuales colgaban un par de cascabeles pintados de amarillo. Inconscientemente balanceo un poco la cabeza y los cascabeles sonaron haciendo eco por toda la habitación. Una vez más Kenma se avergonzó.

-Oh, te ves tan tierno Kenma, déjame darte un abrazo.- En el momento que Kenma giró fue el momento de la catástrofe, la cámara se activó y dio su característico sonido tras tomar una fotografía que sobreviviría por varias generaciones, sin embargo Kuro no se conformaría con solo una, con agilidad empezó a girar y a apuntar distinto ángulos, para cuando Kenma se agacho en el suelo y se cubrió a si mismo con sus brazos ya era demasiado tarde Kenma tenía lo suficiente como para llenar un álbum entero.

-Eres un tramposo.- Murmuro sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Oh vamos, he tomado muchas muy bonitas, vamos, tomémonos una juntos.- De alguna manera ya estaban juntos, preparados para la siguiente fotografía.

-No volveré a apostar contigo Kuro, eres un tramposo.

-No es mi culpa que tu tengas mala suerte Kenma.

-Todo es tu culpa.- Los colores no querían abandonar el rostro del bajito y Kuro no se pudo contener más, sostuvo la mandíbula de su pequeño gato con cuidado y se inclinó un poco para posar un suave roce en los labios contrarios. Un agradable sonido salió de los ultrajados labios. Un sonido que pedía más. Kuro no pudo evitar sonreír y juntar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez en un beso un poco más digno.

Los delgados brazos de Kenma se enlazaron en el pecho de Kuro, atrayéndolo contra su propio pecho, profundizando el beso y mostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquello también.

Las risas empezaron a fluir y Kenma a pesar de sentirse avergonzado se sentía bien, adoraba pasar tiempo así con Kuro, como si nada más importara. Solo aquello que ellos tenían allí. La sensación de bienestar y felicidad que brotaba de cada poro de su piel al compartir con Kuro esos sentimientos. Bromear el uno con el otro. Se sentía bien.

-Deberías ponerte unas tú también- Murmuró cuando estaban recostados en la cama uno junto al otro, simplemente estando en los brazos contrarios, compartiendo calor y una que otra risa floja, por el tintinear de los cascabeles, por algún chiste malo o buen recuerdo. –Apuesto a que eres tan suertudo que a ti si se te verían bien.

-Pues yo concuerdo en que ganarías esa apuesta- Kuro suelta una carcajada y se extiende hacia el borde de la cama, estira uno de sus brazos y hala de su maleta, rebusca un poco en ella y saca un par de orejas negras simples, sin moños o cascabeles. Volviendo a su posición inicial se las extiende a Kenma sin verlo directamente a la cara. Irremediablemente los ojos de Kenma brillan y se levanta de un salto, toma las orejas de Kuro y se sienta ahorcadas sobre su cadera. Kenma juega un poco con su cabello antes de hacer algo con las orejas, le encanta el cabello de Kuro, es desordenado pero suave, tras un par de intentos fallidos de algún tipo de organización en ese nido decide colocarlas, Kuro aún mantiene su mirada algo alejada, un suave tono rojizo se empieza a extender por sus pómulos, Kenma no puede evitar sonrojarse también, sus manos se mueven solas y las coloca a cada lado de su cara, eso sorprende a Kuro quien lo ve directo a los ojos.

-Te ves terriblemente adorable.- Tras sonreír un poco se agacha y planta un beso en la frente de Kuro. Se desliza por su nariz y deja un rastro hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales besa con suavidad.

-Supongo que fue bueno que perdieras esa apuesta, esta ha sido una de las cosas más divertidas que hemos hecho… y eso que hemos hecho bastantes cosas divertidas.- Las manos de Kuro se colaron bajo la camisa de Kenma, acariciando con suavidad, tentando esa tersa piel.

-Ya empezaste…

-¿Qué tal si un día de estos lo intentamos hacer con las orejas? Ya sé, comprare un par de cosas para ponerte, uh, eso será muy interesante- Todo tipo de perversiones se empezaron a desbordar por la mente de Kuro, lastimosamente ya no había quien le pusiera pausa.

-No sé qué estás pensando y realmente no estoy seguro de que quiera saberlo, pero deja de pensarlo, no me colocare nada más…

-Oh vamos Kenma, ¡será divertido! Piensa en el tintineo de los cascabeles mientras estás en cuatro y yo….

-Párala de verdad- la cara de Kenma estaba enrojecida de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres que pare exactamente?-Kuro movió un poco sus caderas, después de todo Kenma seguía ahí arriba. –Está bien, te dejare que te quedes ahí sentado, igual el subir y bajar hará un hermoso sonido con esos cascabeles y tus gemidos…

-Ugh eres un pervertido.- Trato de bajarse pero las manos de Kuro se aferraron a sus caderas.

-Pero así me quieres…

Y Kenma no tenía como debatir ese argumento.

.

Esperando que les haya gustado.

Camy-nyan.


End file.
